


London's two madgirls start hacking

by Fanficloverforever2005



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23138944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficloverforever2005/pseuds/Fanficloverforever2005
Summary: It was 5a.m. and the sun was just poking out over the horizon, allowing rays of golden light to hit the building and streets, or at least as well as it could in central London. It was calm, and the only sound came from the morning birds serene – BANG BANG BANG – sigh; me and my big mouth.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 1





	London's two madgirls start hacking

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I originally wrote in year 6 when we had to do a short story and it hasn't been edited since I first copied it onto my laptop over a year ago in year 7 so please be nice and no flames only constructive criticism, thanks.

London’s two madgirls start hacking

It was 5a.m. and the sun was just poking out over the horizon, allowing rays of golden light to hit the building and streets, or at least as well as it could in central London. It was calm, and the only sound came from the morning birds serene – BANG BANG BANG – sigh; me and my big mouth.

“Seraphina! Stop shooting the wall, it’s too early you have to wait till at least 7!” exclaimed Seraphina’s best friend and honorary sister, Lily Rose, who had blue-grey eyes and long curly brown hair.  
“Why? it’s not like anyone’s going to wake up.”  
Which was true, everyone in 221 Baker Street was used to random late night/early morning gunfire from Seraphina, her father, Sherlock, Lily and her mother as they often tended to when they were bored, mainly in the case of the former two, or angry, usually in the latter twos case.  
“Just because our families won’t wake up doesn’t mean the neighbours won’t, and I don’t want another noise disturbance report. The amount we have already is ridiculous; look why don’t we try to hack into the Scotland Yard online system.

“Sounds good, I really want to prove to Lestrade that even Scotland Yard’s database isn’t impenetrable. So, whose laptop are we using?”  
“Mine, it has software that will detect trip wires that would let them know we’re trying to hack them and tell us how to avoid them.”  
“Can’t you just install it on mine?”  
“Yes, but by the time I’m done my remaining sanity will be hanging on by a thread made of silk.”

Seraphina snorted, “Come on; do you really think I could drive you to complete and utter insanity in just 10 minutes?”  
“If your bored enough, then yes you can.”  
Seraphina playfully slapped Lily’s arm, “Shut up, I’m not that bad.” She said in an annoyed tone.  
Lily sighed “‘Phina, you were bored for less then five minutes before you started to shoot the wall; you know what let’s just get changed and start hacking.  
“But, why do we need to change clothes; we’re just hacking.”  
“Because we can’t let all of the system be available to the public like we did with all the MI’s (Mycroft will have our heads if we do it again) so we’ll do a video of us doing our happy dance with shouts of we did it on repeat.  
“That sounds great; come on we have got to find the perfect outfits.” She said while pulling a yelping Lily into their walk-in closet. When they stepped out of the closet, Seraphina was wearing a baby blue of the shoulders top, a dark blue skirt, a pair of navy-blue tights with black spots at different points with a blue bracelet and black knee length boots, all of which complimented her blue hair and eyes beautifully. While Lily wore a black sleeve-less top, black leggings and ankle length boots with her hair in its usual neat high pony tail.  
“Let’s get started, we’ve already wasted 15 minutes on getting changed” said Lily after glancing at the bedroom clock  
So for the next half hour the girls attempted to gain access to the Scotland Yard system, but kept accidently hacking into other systems, all of which they put the video of them doing the happy dance on, which led to a baffled Torchwood 3 staff wondering how the hell someone had managed to hack into their system and who the girls on the screen were, so by the time the girls succeeded it was 10 to 6 so they went to the kitchen in their and Rosie’s apartment, 221c, to make breakfast.  
John’s ideal way of waking up in the morning was not having Lestrade call him at 7a.m. in the morning to inform him that Lily and ‘Phina had hacked into the NSY system and changed the home page of every electronical device that had the system to a video of them dancing with shouts of we did it that didn’t go away even if you turn the device off, especially since Lestrade had already called both Camilla and Sherlock the former of which being unable to stop laughing at the antics of her daughter and honorary niece while Sherlock didn’t see anything wrong with what the girls had done, and having Mycroft give a follow up call to say they had also done it several other government run systems just rubbed salt on the wound.  
‘Maybe I should get them a dog.’ John thought as he changed, ‘It would stop them from getting bored and doing crazy things like this and shooting the wall as often.’  
But no matter what, he had to hand it to them, they were very determined and smart 5-year olds.


End file.
